


Monologue de Guy

by AlexieUtopie



Category: The Croods (2013)
Genre: Admiration, F/M, Family, Internal Monologue, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexieUtopie/pseuds/AlexieUtopie
Summary: Dans les pensées de Guy (se situe sans doute après le film, espèce de bilan de l'aventure)
Relationships: Eep/Guy (The Croods)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Monologue de Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Dispositions légales : _Les Croods_ appartiennent à Dreamworks©, tous droits réservés. Je ne possède rien dessus.
> 
> Cette fanfiction a été publiée originellement sur fanfiction.net le 30 avril 2013.

Je dois l'avouer, au départ, Eep me fichait les chocottes. En même temps, dès notre première rencontre, elle a failli me tuer deux fois – écrasé par une pierre ou tout simplement étranglé par elle ! Et pourtant, j'ai voulu la revoir. Elle dégageait quelque chose d'incroyable, d'irrésistible. Je la connaissais à peine, et pourtant je lui ai donné un coquillage pour qu'elle m'appelle. Et je suis venu dès que j'ai entendu son appel.

Je doute que ce ne soit dû qu'à la solitude ! Après tout, Belt était avec moi tout ce temps, et avant de rencontrer Eep, cela me suffisait amplement ! Elle était intéressante. D'une logique naïve mais implacable. Elle change ma manière de voir le monde. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, elle est devenue une part de ma vie considérable.

J'aurais pu m'enfuir grâce aux rochers pointus qui les empêchaient de me suivre. Mais en me retournant, j'ai croisé son regard, à la fois triste et confiant. Comme si Eep ne pouvait pas croire que je la laisserais là, comme ça. Et elle avait raison. Je suis resté. Je suis devenu l'un des leurs.

Ils continuent parfois à m'effrayer à cause de leur force extraordinaire, de leur vitesse bestiale et à cause de certaines de leurs réactions auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Mais c'est en un sens ce qui fait leur charme. Ce qui fait son charme. Si je la comprenais complètement, le monde serait moins intéressant.

Eep a une allure féline qui lui donne de la prestance et de la grâce. Elle est forte, courageuse, intelligente. Et a un regard vraiment envoûtant lorsqu'elle se tourne vers mois en attendant un geste, une parole de ma part. Elle est géniale.

Et je suis fier de dire que je l'aime.


End file.
